gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Regina
The Dundreary '''Regina' is a station wagon appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto V. Design GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories The Regina between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories is designed as a quitessentially 1980s American station wagon that resembles a 1984-1988 Chevrolet Caprice Estate Wagon in the placement of the wood paneling and chrome strips on the sides; The shape of hood's front also echoes 70's Cadillacs. The grille resembles that of a mid-'80s Pontiac Parisienne. Unlike all these cars, the Regina is front wheel drive. The Lost and Damned In The Lost and Damned, the Dundreary Regina is designed as a lean 1960's/ 1970's station wagon with 1960's GM rally wheels, low ground clearance and faded paint. The vehicle resembles strongly to the 1965-1978 Chrysler C platform (1965-1968) and (1969-1973) Town & Country. The taillight, front and rear chrome also resembles Chrysler's design. Regina-TLAD-rear.jpg|Rear view of the TLAD Regina. Regina-TLAD-front.jpg|Front view of the TLAD Regina. GTA V The Regina appears in the second trailer for GTA V and the Michael trailer. It looks similar to the TLAD version, but has a bit more modern design and square headlights, unlike previous interations. It also lacks a divider on the grille. The Regina can be found in numerous places in the game, both driving and parked. The car can be found with different 'roof attachments' such as a roof rack empty and a roof rack with bags/suitcases on it. The Regina bears a resemblance to a first generation 1964-1967 Oldsmobile Vista Cruiser. Because of its slow acceleration and overall speed, the Regina does not make a good getaway car when evading or outrunning the police wherein the best way to lose the cops is to try and hide. Regina-GTAV-trailer-front.png|Regina seen in GTA V trailer Michael_regina.png|Regina seen in Michael's Trailer. Regina-GTAV.jpg|A tourist Regina in GTA V. Regina Rear.jpg|Rear- quarter view Performance GTA Vice City — GTA Vice City Stories Between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Regina's acceleration is modest, and its speed is severely lacking - with the Regina's front-wheel drive powertrain, the underpowered V8 struggles to move this behemoth. Handling is sluggish, the car suffers from obvious understeer, and the brakes do a barely acceptable job of slowing the enormous chassis. The Regina is not especially sturdy, nor capable of withstanding heavy damage, and is a generally undesirable vehicle. The Lost and Damned With a significant cosmetic change, the Regina in The Lost and Damned sports several noticeable differences in its performance. It is powered by a high displacement V8 engine coupled to a 5-speed manual transmission in an FR layout. Whilst the Regina still possesses average acceleration (0 to 60 mph in 10 seconds), the car can achieve considerably good speeds, with a maximum speed of 170 mph. Due to its heavier weight, the car is less nimble than its predecessors, occasionally requiring the aid of the handbrake in tight corners or high speed turns. Braking power is correspondingly below average. The car is also classified as one of the beater cars in GTA IV, emitting a knocking sound from the engine at high revs, occasionally taking a noticeably long time to start, and backfiring through its exhaust pipe. GTA V The Regina again is slow with acceleration and takes a while to get up to top speed. Similar to it's predecessor, it can still achieve a reasonable top speed however its overall performance makes it a bad choice for getaway situations where you need to outrun/ avoid the police. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) In TransFender: *Colors (two areas) *Nitro (three varieties) *Wheels (ten varieties) *Bass Boost *Hydraulics Trivia *The Regina plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: K-JAH. **The Lost and Damned'': Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * The interior of the Regina in The Lost and Damned is a near-duplicate of the Stallion's interior. * The Lost and Damned's Regina appears to lack B-pillars, yet features rear doors that are hinged to the front, where the B-pillar should be. * In the beta, the Regina's rear clusters had a different design as seen here. * In Latin, "Regina" translates into "queen." ** "Regina" also may be meant to sound like "vagina". * The Lost and Damned version also has a similar appearance to the Perennial from GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories. * If you damage the rear hatch door in GTA: Vice City Stories, the door will have a darker color. * A very easy and sure-fire way to acquire the Regina without the failure of the mission Heavy Toll is to kill the Angels of Death and take the Slamvan required, then push a Regina until it is close to the South Bohan safehouse and then get in the Regina and park it in the space, then you can continue the mission * The Regina is the only beater in GTA IV to emit white exhaust fumes other than when it backfires. * The Regina, like other beaters, takes a long time to start. Rapidly tapping accelerate or reverse, as if you were hot-wiring a car, will make it start faster. * Unlike every other beater, the Regina does not get a "This is the best I could do with this wreck" notification when re-spraying it at a Pay'n'Spray. * The Regina looks similar to a vehicle featured in the 2006 Atari game Driver: Parallel Lines, which was also called the Regina. in Driver Regina looks like a Chevrolet Caprice second genration. Locations GTA Vice City * Commonly driven around Ocean Beach and Little Havana GTA San Andreas *Usually spawns at a car park behind Well Stacked Pizza in Idlewood, Los Santos. *In rural areas *Usually spawns when driving a Perennial. GTA Vice City Stories * At Mary-Jo Cassidy's Apartment. * Commonly seen driven around Little Haiti and Little Havana. * Parked at the trailer park south of Sunshine Autos (PSP version only) The Lost and Damned * The Regina's only confirmed appearance in the game is during the mission Heavy Toll. The easiest way to obtain this vehicle is to take it to the Bohan safehouse. * To prevent losing the Slamvan from this mission, it is best to push the Regina there using the Slamvan. * If the player hurriedly heads to a nearby road after Heavy Toll, there is a chance that the car may spawn parked or in traffic. * If the player takes a Regina during the mission and leaves the area, failing the mission and reappearing in Elizabeta's house, quickly go to the nearest street where there might be a few Reginas. * If you get in the Slamvan quickly during the mission and drive away, the gang members will get in their cars and follow you. Drive to the Bohan safehouse, kill them, enter a Regina and park it. * Commonly spawned in traffic if the player is driving the Regina. Grand Theft Auto V *Commonly spawns around Los Santos and the surrounding areas }} de: Regina es: Regina fi: Regina fr: Regina pl: Regina Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Station wagons Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dundreary Category:North American vehicles